Halloween IV
"Halloween IV" is the 5th episode of Season Four of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired on October 18, 2016 to 2.05 million viewers. Episode Synopsis It's Halloween in the Nine-Nine, which can only mean one thing: heist time. This year, the squad members pull out all the stops in their quest to win the new defending title of "Ultimate Detective Slash Genius." Lines are drawn and plans are made, but there can only be one reigning champion.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160928fox03/ Plot The episode starts off with Amy peacefully announcing the start of Round 4 of the Halloween heist. Peralta then burst into the room with air horns to do the same, nearly killing Scully in the process. Amy debates that she has the right to announce it due to the fact she won last time, Jake points out that she only won because no one knew she was playing. Holt marches in with a marching band following him to do the same thing as Jake, like Peralta he says he should be the one to start it off "as the last legitimate champion". Hitchcock loudly sirens with a megaphone his arrival, Rosa thinking he's doing the same as Jake and Holt but he's actually just making a point that his ex wife just died and he no longer has to pay alimony. Everyone is gathered in the briefing room, Peralta gives a quick run down. The three way tie will be broken by attempting the steal a plaque that reads: "The ultimate detective / genius". The plaque is put into Amy's childhood caboodle. It would be then sealed with a brand new lock, it's given to Hitchcock why misunderstands and swallows it. They replace it and lock it shut, it's then stated that it will be put it the middle of the bullpen, whoever has the plaque at sunrise wins. Now team picking, Terry pulls out due to a increase of work to be done but everyone thinks he's going to pull a Santiago and steal it for himself. They put Hitchcock and Scully in charge of watching him so there isn't any interference. As last years winner Amy picks first, she picks Rosa, then Holt picks, he picks Boyle, knowing that Jake has a plan that needs Boyle he wants the ruin his plan, Jake then is left with Gina. Cut to Jake in the bathroom talking to Gina, revealing that his plan fully revolved around Charles rollerskating skills. Gina is outraged that he has such little faith in her and her skating abilities, reminding him of Jean Sutton's birthday party in the fourth grade where she also mentions her 7 minutes in heaven with Todd Cohen, stating that she can do anything Charles can. Jake then revealed he had a body double hired for Boyle, Bill. Everyone is eyeballing the prize sitting in the middle of the room, Rosa and Amy stand in the break room staring and planning, Diaz knows that Amy has a plan and decides that she will put up with all of her nerdy stuff for the next 8 hours saying "Come on Amy show me the binder" which gets Santiago excited. She pulls out her key chain saying it's a virtual binder encrypted onto a thumb drive and she has a 3D hologram of the precinct. Go to Holt and Boyle in the Captains office, Charles asks what their plan is, Ray hands him a black piece of paper, then quotes Willy Wonka. Holt pushes him aside saying he's not needed anymore. Boyle feels used "Am I just a piece of meat to you? Ray gives him the nickname Porkchop. Terry is dealing with some files in the evidence room and get scared by Hitchcock and Scully. Who ambush him with a bombardment of question on what he's planning of the heist. Hitchcock tries to blackmail him about his "mistress. Shocked that he doesn't have a mistress Hitchcock blurts out that he's so good looking, quote "what's the point?". Jake and Gina are commencing their plan, it starts by Gina "falling", Charles's body double is put to good use as Gina's body double he pops up back turned to the door. Linetti sneaks out the back of the briefing room and uses the evidence trolley as a shield as she rolls on the skates past the doors of the Captains office and the break room. Which Jake narrates that he swapped all the door handles to lock from the outside. Once the doors are locked Bill turns around. Everyone panics about where Gina is, Jake comes out and makes everyone watch as he breaks the lock and takes the plaque. Holt attempts to pick the lock at first. Then Peralta explains that he could break the window but he wouldn't knowingly break government property, while saying this he picks up his computer and throws it into the window. Jake passes the plaque to Gina and tells her to skate away, as the captain rapidly bust through the remaining window. Gina runs into a pole making her lose a fair few of her front teeth. Charles says that this is why you should skate with a helmet and a mouth guard and that incidents like that is what makes skating have such a bad image. Jake offers to take her to the dentist, she refuses and insists on going alone. Holt ignores his hurt assistant and asks if they can continue the heist without her, she says go ahead, they even decide to skip mopping up the blood. Jake now down one on his team tries to get Terry to join him, Terry rejects his offer because he still wants to do work. Peralta attempts to get the plaque and a 4 minute head start because his team had it last ta the time of the accident. Everyone disagrees and thinks they should just restart, Jake tries to get Boyle on his start and vouch for him, but Boyle goes with what his team captain (Holt) said, to restart. He struggles to utter the words and disagree against Jake. Peralta sits at his desk being watched by the 2 other team. Rosa starts talking to Amy and uses the code names that she gave to her, Amy is impressed, Rosa also states that she did the "homework" Santiago gave her. Holt and Charles talk about how he stood up to Jake earlier, this leads Holt to change his mind about having a partner. Jake now has the body double Bill on his side. Who keeps reminding him that he's paying for his time there. Hitchcock and Scully get suspicious that Terry is hiding something in the jack-o-lantern on Terry's desk. Terry claims that his daughters made it for him. A pizza guy arrives say that he has a pizza for Raymond Holt. Jake comes out stopping the pizza guy declaring that Holt hates pizza and this is a distraction. Holt says that if it were him to create the diversion he would have sent the pizza to Peralta, throwing the blame to Jake sending the order. Another pizza guy turns up with a pizza for Raymond Holt again, Amy comes out, another two turn up saying the same thing as the last 2. Amy then blame Jake and Holt, as more turn up Peralta states that to get this many guys to turn up at the same time takes a binder full of planning, throwing the blame now over to Amy. Santiago points out that that if she were the one behind it she would have been formal about it and said "Captain Raymond Holt". As more and more delivery guys turn up filling the precinct Holt jumps at the idea of watching the caboodle, Amy won't let him out of her sights so she does the same. Jake attempts to get Bill to keep an eye out for Rosa and Charles, who he doesn't know. The pizza guys start to crowd around the box, Terry leaves because of the commotion quickly followed by Hitchcock and Scully. Peralta stands on a table blowing an air horn and demanding everyone with a pizza to leave. Once the crowd dissipates the box is shown wide open with a pair of bolt cutters on the floor. Everyone is blaming each other while circling the now empty caboodle, the blame is now thrown over to Jake because he love pizza, Amy even says that he had it for breakfast. Rosa comes out holding onto Terry saying that she found him in the interrogation room, he once again claims he was doing his work. Diaz and Santiago go into the bathroom, Amy asks if the operation was a success, Rosa then pulls out the plaque. Rosa was dressed as one of the pizza guys. Amy them reveals where she secretly stashes her cigarettes in the air vent, she places the plaque with them and shuts it back up. Boyle and Holt question who has it, the captain says that Amy and Rosa have it because Diaz favour her left leg but after "zero dark pizza" she begun favouring her right. Boyle think he knows what Raymond's saying she he starts to say it, thinking that he will say it with him (and he doesn't) he slowly stops speaking. Holt know that they hid it in Santiago's secret cigarette stash, explaining that she smokes when she's stressed and it's too easy to stress her out. It cuts to a scene of him about to ask her a question and stopping part way through stressing her about what he was going to ask. She goes straight to the women's bathroom. Holt says to Charles that it's time to send in their cute little secret weapon, Charles thinks he talking about him and gets excited that he gets to do it. Raymond then shatters his hope by saying that the are going to send in Cheddar. Holt boasts about having him trained for the past month to retrieve plaques. Raymond opens up his air vent in his office and off Cheddar goes down the vent, grabbing it and bringing it back. Jake complains about there only being a few hours left and wants to stop play fair and start playing dirty. Jake takes a shot at trying to get Charles to talk about what Holt is up to. Boyle refuses to speak staying loyal to his team, Jake takes a dig at him by saying he has a new best friend named Bill. Charles tries to shake it off stating he's only just a prop in the heist. Jake starts listing all the best friend things they've done. Boyle breaks and bursts out saying that Holt has it hidden in the evidence room. Peralta goes straight to where Charles said it was and finds it successfully. He pays Bill for the time and right after Holt, being very happy about having the plaque, he begins to taught Jake that the time is running out, Boyle comes out saying that he can't let him embarrass himself spilling that he told Jake everything because he threatened to replace him. Holt knew this would happen so he fed him fake Intel, the plaque was never in the cold case box Peralta found it in. Holt insists he never put it in there and is dumbfounded when Jake shows it to him and becomes really confused because he reveals he left it in his office. He calls for Cheddar who brings him the plaque. Rosa and Amy turn up proud because they too have a plaque. They start to piece together that something big is wrong. As they question which one is real the light turn off and black lights turn on, revealing the dirty office space they live in. Hitchcock and Scully's desk is a glow stick compared to the rest of the precinct. Jake realises that the plaques have something on them that only comes out with a black light reading "Heists are dumb". Which is something Terry says so they leave to find him. They find him still in the interrogation room doing work. They pressure him to telling them where the plaque is. He attempts to get Hitchcock and Scully to help him but they both fell asleep and think it's weird he never woke them up. Terry tries to leave but Rosa blokes the door. Suddenly the lights go out and the room turns black, then on the other side of the glass a light turns on revealing Gina. She's holding the real plaque and is still missing her teeth. She admits it was all her, three weeks ago Holt asked her to order the plaque, while doing it she ordered three copies. She convinced Holt to pick Boyle as his partner, framing that he can't wash dishes and that he's helpless without Boyle. The next step was the skating accident, she knocked out her front teeth ages ago and in the "accident" she "knocked out" false teeth at the birthday party in fourth grade, double checking that Jake didn't remember it. 5 minutes into the 7 minute Todd bumped a wall and a bowling ball hit her face. When she fell she swapped the real one for one of the fake ones. She left to go to the dentist and came back in a disguise no one would recognise her in, Amy's clothes, wearing her clothes made her invisible yet she was it plain sight, allowing her to get around fine and swap out the plaques. She knew they would blame Terry for saying "Heists are dumb" because he says that about everything. She felt left out that the plaque said "ultimate detective" on it changing it to "the ultimate human/genius". Cast Trivia *The pizza deliverers that have speaking parts are given humorous names on the end credits relating to pizza. They are: Pete Za (pizza), Andy Chovy (anchovy), Deepa Dish (deep dish) and Brad Stick (bread stick). *Captain Holt's line "You get nothing, you lose. Good day, sir." is a direct quotation from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory when Willy Wonka disqualifies Charlie from winning the lifetime supply of chocolate. *From S4 E4, The Night Shift, to S4 E9, The Overmining, the name tags on the squad's tables are not theirs but the night shift's. They are mostly named from the staff of Brooklyn 99 and they are the following: **Sgt. Colleen Larson (Sgt. Terry Jeffords) - Assitant Art Director **Det. Beth Rosenbaum (Det. Amy Santiago) - On-set Dresser **Det. Kory Goetzman (Det. Jake Peralta) - Assistant Property Master **Det. Amy Barnett (Det. Rosa Diaz) - Set Designer ** Det. Alexis Jacks (empty seat in front of Rosa) - Costume Supervisor ** Crystal Chavarria (Gina Linetti) - Art Department Coordinator ** Det. Chris Merlin (Det. Michael Hitchcock) ** Det. Otto Lundgren (Det. Norman Scully) *'Spoiler: 'Unlike the previous Halloween episodes, the heist is never actually seen on screen. Rosa's pizza is not seen during the actual pizza delivery scene and Gina is never seen in Amy's suit until her final reveal. All the audience has to go with is the recurring hint of Gina and Bill's hoodies that say: "Gina knows best. Gallery HalloweenIV_2.jpg|Halloween IV_1 HalloweenIV.jpg|Halloween IV_2 HalloweenIV_3.jpg|Halloween IV_3 HalloweenIV_4.jpg|Halloween IV_4 HalloweenIV_5.jpg|Halloween IV_5 HalloweenIV_6.jpg|Halloween IV_6 HalloweenIV_7.jpg|Halloween IV_7 HalloweenIV_8.jpg|Halloween IV_8 HalloweenIV_9.jpg|Halloween IV_9 HalloweenIV_10.jpg|Halloween IV_10 HalloweenIV_11.jpg|Halloween IV_11 HalloweenIV_12.jpg|Halloween IV_12 HalloweenIV_13.jpg|Halloween IV_13 HalloweenIV_14.jpg|Halloween IV_14 Media The Annual Halloween Heist Is Back! Season 4 Ep. 5 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Jake And Amy Announce The Start Of The Halloween Heist IV Season 4 Ep. 5 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Rosa And Amy Join Forces Season 4 Ep. 5 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Jake Is Disappointed He Can't Use Boyle's Body Double Season 4 Ep. 5 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Holt See Boyle As A Piece Of Meat Season 4 Ep. 5 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Holt Reveals His Cute Secret Weapon Season 4 Ep. 5 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes written by Phil Augusta Jackson Category:Episodes directed by Claire Scanlon Category:Halloween Episodes